Two Marshals and a Baby
by whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: **spoilers for season finale**  Mary goes into labor, what happens next? Will her and the baby be ok? Will she keep the baby? Will Mark keep his promise and be there for them? Or will Marshall step in to help?  Eventual M/M romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my fic**

**This is my first In Plain Sight fic and my first fic on this account, that I made especially for IPS. It is my version of what might happen after the season finale and my way of surviving until the new season.**

**I apologize for any mistakes and any OOC moments, I'm still learning how to write Mary and Marshall. And I also apologize for any medical mistakes and wrong terminology I am a psychology student not a med student and I have never been pregnant nor been in labor so all my info is from research and my mum and step mum's experiences.**

**Warning: this story contains spoilers for the season finale.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Two Marshals and a Baby<p>

"I don't need a ride, Mark's around here somewhere", Mary dismissed him, smiling tightly. Marshall considered her answer for a moment; he still had mixed feelings about Mark's reappearance in his partner's life. It wasn't just that he didn't trust Mark, there were also some other underlying feelings that Marshall suspected was jealousy, but he wasn't ready to assess those feelings so he accepted Mary's answer.

"Okay." He offered her a small smile as he turned and walked towards Abigail who was waiting for him. He heard a groan come from Mary as she hauled herself up from the stairs but wasn't alarmed. If it was anyone else he would have helped them up but he knew the gesture was likely to offend Mary. However the cry of pain that shortly followed caused him to whirl back around in concern.

Mary was bent over clutching her stomach, her face contorted in pain and fear.

"Marshall!" she gasped panicking.

Forgetting Abigail instantly, Marshall rushed towards Mary's side.

"Something's wrong I.. " , Mary broke off grimacing.

"Alright, just have a seat" He gently placed one hand on the small of her back and took her arm in the other, guiding her to sit back down.

"I think...think something's wrong!" Mary cried out again, hunching around her stomach, one hand still clutching it while the other gripped one of the stairs. Her knuckles were turning white as pain tore through her.

Marshall waved Abigail over, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to her, whilst he continued rubbing soothing circles on Mary's back.

"Its not time", Mary rocked back and forth, clenching her teeth together, as another wave of pain coursed through her abdomen.

"It's alright." Marshall tried to calm Mary; he could hear Abigail calling for an ambulance.

"Its not time. Its not time." Mary looked at Marshall as she chanted, shaking her head in disbelief. Marshall could see the absolute terror in her eyes.

"Mary.. Mary!" Mark called in concern. He crouched down next to her on the opposite side of Marshall. "What's happening baby, talk to me!" Mark got no answer. Mary just continued to breathe heavily and shallowly.

"Mary, look at me, women deliver at 32 weeks every day." Marshall told her trying to sound calm and reassuring, but his gut was churning in worry.

"Okay", she whimpered.

"You know that", Marshall continued to stroke her back and shoulder soothingly.

"Mary?" Jinx called concerned as she awkwardly ran in her high heels to join the group.

"Im not ready, I'm not ready."

"Okay, Mary." Stan rushed towards them as well to see what was happening.

"I'm not ready!" Mary sobbed. Mark stood up and began backing away from the group as he felt the gravity of the current situation sinking in. Meanwhile, Peter had joined the huddle of people.

"The ambulance is on it's way", Abigail informed them. Marshall nodded his acknowledgement.

"Owww", Mary cried out again, she found Marshalls hand and grabbed it with hers squeezing hard.

"What can I do?" Peter asked

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Jinx asked, hovering around in her usual annoying way.

"No I'm noaaaaahhhhhuugh" Mary's growl broke of into a scream. Marshall winced at the pressure she was applying to his hand. He knew the crowd surrounding Mary was probably beginning to piss her off.

"Everyone, please step back and give Mary some space", Marshall ordered firmly. Everyone obeyed him and took a few step backs, except for Jinx. Marshall saw her open her mouth to argue but a stern look sent her way made her reconsider her choice and she backed away too.

"I'm not ready.. I cant I don't I.." Mary's breathing was shallow and irregular. Marshall watched as she started gasping for air.

"Mary, look at me" Mary didn't seem to hear him, so he cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Mary listen to me, you need to breathe, just breathe in.." Mary followed Marshall's demonstration and breathed deeply. "And out, and in again… and …out" Mary's breathing slowly became more regular. "That's it", Marshall encouraged her, resuming stroking her back.

"I'm not ready, Marshall", Mary managed to say as the pain momentarily eased.

"I know, but you don't have to make any decisions right now." Mary didn't have a chance to answer as her abdomen contracted in pain again.

"Oh god! Oww!", Mary cried.

"Mary, remember to breathe!" Marshall reminded her.

"I can't", Mary panted, her hand gripping at Marshalls jacket. Marshall swallowed back the lump in his throat at the sight of his usually strong partner; he wanted to offer her some comforting information, but for once didn't really have anything to say. He was confused and worried by her symptoms, it was clear that she was having contractions, but they definitely shouldn't be so close together at the beginning of labour.

"Mary I need you to tell me if you've had already been in pain earlier today!"

"Uh, I had some cramps earlier… but I thought they were just those fake contractions" , Mary answered breathlessly as another contraction gripped her abdomen.

"Braxton hiccs?" Mary was only able to nod as she tried to breathe through the pain. Marshall wrapped an arm around Mary's back and drew her into his side. She buried her face in his chest as Marshall rocked her back and forth.

"Is she alright, Marshall?" Jinx asked, once again hovering around Mary. Marshall had no answer so he just nodded, hoping to satisfy her.

"But something must be wrong, maybe there is something wrong with the baby." Jinx began to cry.

"What?", Mary exclaimed she looked from her mother to Marshall. "Oh god, something's wrong with the baby, oh god, oh god, oh god." Mary's breathing once again became irregular, the idea that something could be wrong with her baby was causing her to panic. Marshall had the urge to smack Jinx for her suggestion, he resisted and turned to his partner.

"Mary, you need to relax. I assure you there is nothing wrong with your baby, just breathe. You and your baby are both going to be fine, okay?", Marshall said, hoping he was right.

"The ambulance is here!" Mark reappeared, followed by two EMT's . He reclaimed his position on the other side of Mary, placing a hand on her side, but Mary swatted it away and leaned into Marshall instead.

"Finally!" Marshall exhaled in relief. "It's all going to be fine Mary, we 're going to take you to the hospital now."

"Where is the patient?" the female EMT asked as she approached the group of people.

"Here." Marshall stuck his hand up waving them over.

"What seems to be the problem, Ma'am?", the male EMT asked, crouching down beside Mary.

"I'm in fucking labour, asshole!" Mary snarled just as she experienced another contraction.

"Of course, Ma'am", the EMT apologized.

"How far along is she?", the female EMT required.

"Only 32 weeks, she has been experiencing strong contractions for fifteen minutes and they are roughly 2-3 minutes apart."

* * *

><p>Between Marshall, Mark and the two EMT's, Mary was bundled into the ambulance, followed by Jinx, Stan and Peter.<p>

"We can only take one of you", the EMT sighed, looking at the crowd of worried people.

"I'll go, I am her mother!" Jinx claimed dramatically.

"I am the baby's father, I should go!" Mark tried to push past Jinx and Marshall ready to climb into the ambulance.

"No! No, no, no! " Mary argued as the EMT encouraged her to lay down on the stretcher. "Where's Marshall, I want Marshall! Please! I need Marshall", Mary shamelessly begged, the thought of going through this without her best friend and partner by her side was terrifying.

"But Mary, I'm your mother", Jinx wailed. Marshall's heart swelled with pride upon hearing that Mary _wanted_and _needed_him. Immediately, he jumped into the ambulance, reclaiming his place by Mary's side.

"I'm here Mary, I'm right here", he soothed, taking her hands in his.

"I'm scared Marshall." Mary looked at him her eyes, pleading for a comfort and reassurance only he could provide.

An EMT quickly closed the ambulance doors despite Mark's and Jinx's protests and the ambulance pulled away, sirens blazing, on its way towards the hospital.

The EMT's began to attend to Mary.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Mary snapped as the female EMT tried to attend to her. Another contraction caused her to groan and grip Marshall's hand painfully tight.

"Mary, you have to let them help you, they can help." He softly stroked her sweaty cheek.

"Okay", Mary conceded, just wanting the pain to stop.

"Oh god what the hell is happening?" Mary looked embarrassed and worried at the flood of dampness she suddenly felt.

"That would be your water breaking", Marshall calmly informed as he held her gaze.

"Oh, that's just .." Mary began to complain but was cut off as the room began to spin.

"Mary, are you okay?"

"Marshall, I don't…feel...so good" Mary slurred. Marshall was horrified to see Mary's eyes role back and her eye lids flutter close as her head flopped onto the pillow and her hand went limp around Marshalls. The machine Mary had been connected to began beeping obnoxiously.

"Mary? Mary!" Marshall called desperately. "What happened?"

"Sir I need you to move", the EMT requested. Marshall shuffled to one side, giving the EMT's room to attend to his unconscious partner. He couldn't stop tears of fear rolling down his face.

"Mary come on, wake up please!" Marshall still held her hand. "I need you Mary, you're my best friend, you're my partner, you're...you're my everything", Marshall admitted, his voice shaky with emotion. He didn't have a chance to assess his admission, because the ambulance came to a stop and the doors were yanked open by awaiting medical staff.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading :D<strong>

**Sorry it was so short but I felt I should end it there.**

**Please review it will encourage me to write faster :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so so much for your wonderful and kind reviews! I am incredibly grateful.****I didn't expect to get so many.**

**Sorry this took longer than expected, I was too depressed to write after hearing that we only get one more season of IPS and that it is only 8 episodes****If you want to sign a petition against it being cancelled, there is a link on my profile page.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, if you see an obvious typo please kindly let me know and I shall fix it**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"What are her stats?", a female midwife asked, as the stretcher Mary lay on was hastily pulled from the ambulance.<p>

"Mary Shannon, 37, 32 weeks pregnant, contractions 2-3 minutes apart, her systolic and diastolic BP is 72 over 45, lost consciousness approximately one minute ago, water broke during the ride", the female EMT informed the awaiting medical staff as they rushed her inside.

"Marr...shll." Mary mumbled weakly through her oxygen mask as she was jostled through the hospital hallways. Marshall sighed in relief as Mary slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Hey Mary, you're okay. We're at the hospital now, you're both going to be okay", Marshall comforted over the loud voices of the nurses, as he tried to follow them into the room Mary was being wheeled into.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in." A large female nurse placed her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"No, no, I need to be with her, she needs me, I'm her partner!", Marshall said almost hysterically, trying to push past the nurse as he watched Mary being wheeled away.

"Sir, we need to assess her condition and we can't do that with you in the room." The nurse's tone held finality. "Someone will inform you when a treatment plan is decided on. For now, I need you to take a seat in the waiting room." The nurse quickly left, firmly closing the door that separated him from the most important person in his life.

"The waiting room is this way, sir" An orderly guided a forlorn Marshall back through the corridors to the waiting room.

"Someone will be out soon with information on your wife." The man offered a sympathetic smile before leaving. Marshall took a seat in one of the hard plastic hospital chairs, letting out a shaky breath and rubbing away the tears from his cheeks that had escaped. He stared emptily at the blue hospital walls. The situation reminded him all too much of the first night he had almost lost his partner, the night he had broken down and had been consoled by his boss, the night he realized just how much he loved her. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the memories of the hours he spent waiting for information on Mary's condition that night, wondering if she would pull through or surrender to the darkness. However, it didn't work. His eyes flew open a moment later when Mary's strangled voice calling his name rang through his mind, along with images of a pale and unconscious Mary Shannon lying on the ambulance stretcher. He leaped from the seat and shook his head, trying to remove the new memories that were sure to fuel his nightmares for years to come. Marshall began to pace the small room, running his hands though his hair. His pacing was soon interrupted by the familiar wailing of a women he recognized to be Jinx.

* * *

><p>Jinx rushed up to the reception, still wearing her dress and heals from the wedding. Stan, Mark and Peter followed closely behind.<p>

"I need to see my daughter", Jinx told the nurse.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Mary, Mary Shannon."

"I'm sorry, there is no information on your daughter yet, we can't let you see her at the moment", the nurse supplied.

"You have to let me see her, she is my baby!", Jinx yelled at her.

"I need to see her, she is having my baby!" Mark joined Jinx in abusing the nurse.

"I cannot let you see her right now, you will have to take a seat in the waiting room", The nurse insisted. Jinx and Mark were about to argue further when Stan stepped in.

"I am U.S Marshall Stan McQueen, I need to know the condition of Mary Shannon", Stan informed professionally, flashing his badge.

"There is really nothing I can tell you just now, I really need you all to make your way to the waiting room." The nurse offered an apologetic smile and Stan nodded his thanks.

* * *

><p>Stan, Jinx, Mark and Peter joined Marshall in the waiting room.<p>

"How's Mary? Is she okay? Is my baby okay?", Mark questioned, clearly concerned. Marshall flinched at hearing Mark claiming Mary's baby as his own.

"Where's Mary? Is she alright?" Jinx asked, desperate for information on her baby girl.

"I don't know anything, I think they are still running tests." Marshall's voice was uncharacteristically weak.

"This is ridiculous!", Mark exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, while Jinx began to sob again. Peter guided Jinx to sit down and reassured her that everything would be alright.

Mark began pacing back and forth, rubbing a hand across his forehead, so many thoughts running through his mind. Mary still hadn't made a decision regarding the future of their child. Part of him was terrified she would go through with the adoption and part of him terrified that she wouldn't and he would become a father.

Stan took a seat next to Marshall.

"Abigail should be here any moment, she's just parking the car", he said, giving Marshall a comforting pat on the shoulder. Marshall nodded, not really hearing what Stan had said. "She will be fine Marshall, she's tough, she's a fighter."

"I know", Marshall agreed, burying his head in his hands.

"Marshall!" He looked up to see Abigail approaching him, a worried expression on her face. "Hey, sugar bug", she greeted, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "How's she doing?", Abigail asked, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know, she lost consciousness in the ambulance and they wouldn't let me stay with her." Marshall choked out, as fresh tears began to fall. Abigail wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him as he cried for his partner, gently running a hand through his hair as his head rested on her chest.

"I'm sorry, sugar", Abigail sighed. She had always been aware how close Marshall and Mary were and understood how close partners could become. However there had always been that faint thought in the back of her mind that Marshall's feelings for Mary ran deeper than just friendship, but she had been able to dismiss it. Here and now though, as she cradled the man she loved while he cried for another woman, the same woman he had protected with his own body instead of her, that niggling feeling grew stronger.

* * *

><p>"Miss Shannon, can you hear me?", a woman asked as a two nurses finished connecting her to various machines and inserting an IV after having changed her into a hospital gown.<p>

"What's happening… where's Marsh...ughhh!", Mary started to ask as she came around quickly, her voice rough and muffled through the oxygen mask. She was cut off by another contraction pulsating through her abdomen.

"Mary, I'm Judy I am going to be your midwife. I need you do breathe, just breathe through the pain", she said while removing the oxygen mask that was no longer needed.

"I cant do this, I'm not ready, it's too soon!" Mary growled through gritted teeth, her hands gripping the hospital bed tightly. "Oh god it hurts!"

"Mary, you need to breathe" Judy repeated.

"I. Am. Breathing. You idiot!" Mary's head flopped back against her pillow as the contraction eased momentarily. "Someone just tell me what the hell is going on! Is my baby okay?", she demanded.

"In the ambulance you passed out because of your low blood pressure. We have given you some medication to help and long as you and the baby remain stable we are going to proceed with a normal delivery."

"But it's too early, the baby's not finished cooking!"

"With treatment and care your baby should be perfectly healthy despite being premature. Now I am going to see how many centimeters you're dilated."

"No! I am not doing this without Marshall!" Mary clamped her legs closed, preventing Judy's inspection. "I NEED MARSHALL NOW!", Mary screamed through another contraction.

" Okay, okay I am going to go get Marshall right now and update your family." Judy stood from her stool and hurried out of the room, quickly telling another nurse to keep an eye on her heart rate and blood pressure.

* * *

><p>"Are you the family of Mary Shannon?", Judy asked as she stepped into the waiting room. Marshall, Mark and Jinx leaped from their chairs.<p>

"I am her mother, how is she? Can I see her? Why did she go into labour so early?"

"I am the baby's father, are they alright?" Jinx and Mark blurted their questions out at the same time. Marshall stood behind them impatiently, waiting for information on his partner.

"Mary is doing better now, but we don't know what exactly caused her to go into preterm labour. Is she under a lot of stress?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Well, that combined with her age could be the reason", Judy informed.

"Why did she lose consciousness in the ambulance?" Marshall asked

"Her blood pressure was very low, but it's stable now and we plan to proceed with a normal delivery. However, she is refusing a complete examination until she can see Marshall. Are you Marshall?" Judy turned to Mark.

"No, but I'm.."

"I'm Marshall." He stepped forward, cutting off Mark.

"Okay, I need you to come with me now." Judy turned to leave.

"Why does he get to see her? I'm the baby's father!" Mark protested.

"Sir, it is up to Mary to decide who she wishes to have in the delivery room and she has asked for Marshall", Judy said, slightly exasperated. She gestured for Marshall to follow her and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>"Marshall, I need you to quickly put these on." Judy passed him a green hospital cap and scrubs. A moment later Marshall was ready. His heart was pounding in anticipation, excitement and nervousness about what was going to happen when he stepped into the delivery room. He felt honored that Mary had asked for him to join her in such a private moment.<p>

"Okay, I'm ready", Marshall told Judy.

"Holy mother of god!", could be heard from inside the room, shortly followed by a clattering sound.

"Yeah, sure you are." Judy chuckled slightly. She opened the door to Mary's room and stepped in, with Marshall following behind.

Mary was sitting up, her eyes wild, her hair sticking to her sweaty face and her lips curled in a snarl. A slightly nervous looking nurse stood beside Mary, a small tray usually holding water and ice lay on the floor.

"Marshall!", Mary exclaimed in relief, her fear filled eyes locked onto his.

"Mary!" Marshall rushed to her side, cupping her sweaty face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm so happy to see you." Smiling, he tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Marshall?" Mary's voice was small.

"Yes, Mary?", Marshall asked, one hand still resting on Mary's soft cheek.

"I'm scared, I don't know if I can do this." She looked down, ashamed at her admission. Marshall's heart broke for her.

"Look at me." When Mary refused to meet his eyes, his hand slid from her cheek to just under her chin, tilting it up until she was looking at him. "I know you're scared and that's okay, just tell me what you need."

"I.. I need you", Mary admitted. Marshall smiled.

"I'm here Mary and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do this alone, we are going to do this together."

The moment was broken when Mary grabbed the collar of Marshall's scrubs as another contraction ripped through her body. Marshall pried Mary's fingers from his collar and entwined them with his. Her grip quickly became painful, but he didn't dare to complain.

Marshall coached Mary through her contraction and was relieved when it passed. Mary let go of his hand as she flopped back down onto the hospital bed.

"I am going to examine you now", Judy informed. She sat in front of Mary, directing her to put her feet up on the stirrups.

Marshall shifted uncomfortably as the examination began.

"Calm down doofus, just don't look and we will be fine", Mary joked half heartedly. Marshall couldn't help but grin at Mary's nickname for him.

"Well, it looks like you are almost fully dilated. Who's ready to have a baby?", Judy asked smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :D Please review :D <strong>

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am back! **

**I am so o sorry this took so long and that this chapter is so short and not very good I have had major writers block with the labour and birth scenes, hopefully everything will be back to normal once we get past those scenes. Please bear with me :D and sorry for the low quality of the chapter after re writing it 3 times I realized it wouldn't get any better than this. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's ready to have a baby?" <em> _Judy asked smiling._

* * *

><p>Mary looked at Marshall, biting her lip nervously.<p>

"You're ready Mare, you can do this" Marshall couldn't hold back the excitement from his voice, nor the smile that pulled at his lips.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to push a baby out of your vag…aauugh.." Mary didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as more pain rippled through her abdomen.

"Just breathe through it Mary, breathe in and out"

"Would you shut your trap!" Mary snapped at Marshall. "Its. Not. Helping! Someone give me a god damn epidural!" Mary demanded loudly, plunging her fist into the hospital mattress, to emphasize her point.

"I'm sorry Mary you have progressed too far; we can't give you an epidural." Judy said after stepping back out of Mary's swinging distance, she wouldn't put it past her patient to lash out at her physically.

"WHAT?" Mary asked in disbelief, she looked towards Marshall desperate for him to challenge her midwife.

"Sorry Mare, she is right, it probably wouldn't even have time to take effect" Marshall said looking apologetic.

"Un-fucking believable!" Mary cursed resting her head back against her pillow as the contraction eased off for a moment. Marshall new Mary's outburst wasn't really caused by anger it was just her way of coping with fear. Mary covered her face with her hands, feeling the panic rise inside her.

"I can't do this Marshall, I can't do this, I can't do this. I can't do this ugghh" Another contraction started less than a minute after the last causing Mary to groan. Mary's breathing became shallow again as she let the panic consume her. The monitors Mary was connected to started beeping obnoxiously loud.

"What's happening?" Marshall asked looking at Judy, alarmed by the beeping.

"She is panicking, her heart rate and blood pressures are rising and the baby is going into distress. We need to get her heart rate and breathing regulated; otherwise she will need an emergency c-section"

"No, No, I.. don't… want.. a... c-setion" Mary panted between labored breaths. "I'm not ready for this" Mary began to sob, tears running down her sweaty, flushed cheeks. "I can't do this, I gotta get out of here!" Mary pushed the blankets away and attempted to climb from the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, Mary you can't go anywhere" Marshall gently grabbed her by her shoulders, preventing her from making her escape.

"I can't, I can't, I can't" Mary repeated, clutching Marshall's jacket.

"Mary breathe, you need to breathe, this isn't good for your baby" Marshall ran his hands up and down her arms trying to comfort her.

""I can't, I don't know how, I'm not ready" Mary shook her head back and forth, another contraction rocked through her body, not helping her panic level.

"Marshall you need to calm her down, otherwise I am going to have to take her to the O.R" Judy said mater-of-factley.

"Ok let me try something." Marshall gently lifted his partner moving her over to one side of the small hospital bed. Mary didn't even notice, in her terrified state she just continued to shake her head, muttering to herself. Judy continued to watch Mary's vital stats, hoping that whatever the tall lanky man had planned, worked.

Marshall kicked of his shoes and then sat down on the free side of the bed, next to Mary. He silently prayed that his next actions didn't get him killed. Before Mary even noticed his presence he gently lifted her placing her between his legs, so her back rested snuggly against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked resisting him slightly.

"Just relax Mary" Marshall tenderly pressed a hand on either side of Mary's bulging stomach and lightly rubbed soothing circles. "Just relax". Mary finally breathed in and out deeply, feeling her body relax into Marshalls. She closed her eyes, allowing her head to lull against Marshall's chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort he provided.

"Her blood pressure, is returning to normal and the baby is no longer in distress, whatever you are doing, keep doing it" Judy sighed after a few moments, relieved that both her patients were out of danger for the time being.

"I know this is scary, Mare, I know you are worried about what happens after your baby is born, but right now I want you to just concentrate on here and now, don't worry about what comes next, one thing at a time ok?" Mary just nodded her agreement.

"That's my girl" Marshall smiled, his own heart rate returning to normal now that Mary was relaxing. He continued his soft caresses of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Mary was lightly sleeping against Marshall, relieved to have a few minutes to rest and re-group. Judy had told Mary that she was in the 'resting phase' of labour, that typically occurs when the women is fully dilated and experiences a break in contractions anywhere from five minutes to thirty minutes.<p>

"I am going to go check on the NICU team and make sure they are ready for your baby" Judy excused herself from the room after instructing an assistant to page her if anything happened.

Marshall couldn't help the way his breath hitched at the feel of Mary's arm sliding across his chest to wrap around his neck, or the way his skin broke out in goose bumps when felt her warm breath on his skin as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Marshall reveled in the feeling of Mary's warm body pressed against his as he held her close. He felt a twinge of guilt when he thought of Abigail, and how holding her had never felt as perfect and right as holding Mary. He knew what he was feeling for his partner was not only wrong and dangerous; he was in a serious relationship, and Mary was having another man's child. There was also the fact that he had poured his heart out to her once before, and she had run off to Mexico with the first 'cowboy' that came long. Breaking his heart.

Marshall rubbed slow circles along Mary's back, glad that she was taking the opportunity to rest. Marshall let his eyes close, not planning on falling asleep, however the warmth from Mary and her even breathing, quickly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Next chapter- Somehow Jinx and Mark find their way into Mary's room… oh oh that can't be good. **


End file.
